


don't whack daddy

by sanumarox123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Phan - Freeform, coming out i guess?, daddy!kink slightly, younow fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: dan is in a liveshow and phil calls him and he accidentally shows the camera his screen and phil's name in his contacts is "daddy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't whack daddy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm apparently writing a whole collection of daddy AU's. or non-AU's.
> 
> (i finished writing a five page rough draft on communism less than an hour ago and i was at orchestra all day so pls excuse this being so short)

Dan figures the entire 'daddy' thing started to go to shit when they uploaded the video of their US tour, and Phil's mug was shown plain and clear in one of the shots.

More specifically, what his mug _said_.

 _Daddy_.

Phil's mug aroused (no pun intended), if not cemented even further, many fan's suspicions on the possibility of Phil and him having a daddy kink. Dan knows their fans have written fanfics on that topic, too.

(It's been a thing for them since 2009, really. Phil has always been his daddy, and he has always been Phil's baby boy.)

But then YouNow happened.

Dan is in the middle of discussing Kanye’s new album because he hasn’t been able to do a liveshow the past few weeks when Phil calls him.

He answers, not thinking anything of it. “Hey Phil, why are you calling me when you could just text me?”

“I’m cooking and this was easier. What do you want for dinner?” He hears Phil shuffling around in the kitchen.

“Uh, the usual? Or we could just get takeout?”

Dan hears Phil drop something. "Let's just get takeout."

Phil laughs slightly but agrees. "Yeah, I don't think tonight's my night."

Dan looks at the chat and notices that the chat is full of 'look at how happy Dan is when he's talking to Phil' and 'aw omg much domestic'. "Can you call? I'm in a liveshow."

"I know, I'm watching. That's why I dropped the pan."

Dan forces himself not to blush because sometimes the fact he _lives_ with his favorite youtuber, not to mention said youtuber is his _boyfriend_ , never gets old. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it. I'll order some Chinese. See you in a half hour, baby boy." Phil says, and Dan murmurs in agreement.

"Yeah."

Dan presses the button to hang up and puts his phone down.

Then the chat goes crazy. And Dan realizes that no, he didn't hang up on Phil and Phil's name is still on the screen. And Phil's name in his contacts is "my daddy".

The chat is flooded with varieties of ‘OMFG PHAN IZ REAL XDXDXDXD RAWR LIONA AND LLAMAS XD’ and ‘OH MY GOD SO DAN GOT PHIL HIS MUG’ and ‘PHIL IS DAN’S DADDY THIS ISASDKDJ”.

(Dan even sees one that says “DON’T WHACK DADDY”. Now that's just taking it a bit too far.)

There's no hiding this now, is there.

(Well, crap.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> my friend is literally yelling at me for ending it on a cliffhanger but i like it so sue me  
> i might add more idk hope you liked it :)


End file.
